


More Than Thanks

by michellemagly



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellemagly/pseuds/michellemagly
Summary: Vanasha invites Aloy back to Meridian after the final battle to give her "a proper thank you," which really just turns out to be Vanasha going down on Aloy.





	More Than Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> oops, my hand slipped

Aloy ascends the steps to the Palace of the Sun, note clutched in hand. She will admit that Vanasha is resourceful. Not many couriers can track her down, but it has been a little easier since the fall of the Eclipse. She is expected places, needed to help the cause of rebuilding. _You’re easier to track down when people expect you to keep appointments_.

Vanasha lounges in one of the open courtyards, sprawled across a bench crowded with pillows. She wears silk pants dyed black and trimmed with gold. They ride low on her hips, exposing her flat stomach, her (Aloy’s eyes can’t help but wander) perfect abdomen. She wears little more than a bra to cover her chest, one fashioned from purple and black silks. She wears a golden necklace, golden lattice-patterned sleeves down her arms. Absent is the traditional Carja headdress, however. She sits up and runs a hand through black hair, adjusting the bun that keeps it from spilling down her back.

Her gaze catches Aloy’s and she smiles. “Hey there, huntress.” She stands, and Aloy watches her move. Vanasha steps toward her and each movement is like water spilling over sandstone. Rippling smoothness over chiseled stone. It’s _mesmerizing._

Aloy glances down at the ground. Her face is hot, and it’s not from the sun. _What’s happening to me?_ She has had crushes before, fleeting feelings of nervousness in her stomach, but there had always been something else to focus on, some task looming overhead that consumed any spare thoughts. _No more Hades, no more distractions._ Aloy made herself look up and smile at Vanasha. “Hey there. Got your message.” She holds up the note like a ward. The simple sentence scrawled on it sticks out in her mind, _Come to Meridian, my Huntress, so I may properly thank you for all you’ve done_.

Vanasha giggles and Aloy feels her insides jump with nerves. “I’m glad.” She snatches the note from Aloy’s grasp. “You handling the sun okay, Freckles? Your face looks like it’s burning up.”

She saunters by and Aloy stares, can’t tear her eyes away from the sway of her hips. “I...yeah. Just fine.”

Vanasha laughs and it’s a deep, rich sound resonating from her chest. “Come on, Aloy. We can talk more in my chambers.”

She follows Vanasha down into the lower levels of the palace, along twisting corridors until they reach a door that Vanasha opens and stands aside so that Aloy may enter. Inside is a small room, Vanasha’s personal quarters. There is a bed, a vanity, a table littered with parchment, and a couch laden with plush cushions.

“Have a seat,” Vanasha says, gesturing to the couch.

Aloy nods and walks over to the couch, allowing herself to sink into the plush upholstery. “Nice room you’ve got.”

“Thank you.” Vanasha shuts the door and slides the bolt in place. Normally, Aloy would be alarmed by this action, but she suspects Vanasha has a good reason behind the gesture. She walks over to a small table that holds a bottle of something and two ornate glasses. “Wine?” she asks.

Aloy shakes her head. “Oh, no thank you.”

Vanasha shrugs and pulls the stopper from the bottle. She pours herself a glass and picks it up. “Suit yourself.” She takes a long sip, eyeing Aloy from over the rim.

Aloy shifts against the couch. _Maybe I should have had some wine_ . There are only two possible ways this encounter ends. Vanasha has dire and sensitive information for her, or Vanasha is about to make a pass at her. _All-mother give me strength if it’s the second one._

Vanasha sets the glass down with a sigh. “Aloy, I imagine you’ve figured out why I’ve lured you all the way out to Meridian again.”

“Uh, maybe. I’m not exactly...the best at deductive reasoning.” Vanasha arches a brow at her. “When it comes to personal matters, that is.”

Vanasha smiles. “Well Aloy, if at any point you feel uncomfortable, please let me know so that I can save myself from doing something embarrassing.”

Aloy nods vigorously, then realizes what that might look like. “Oh, no. I’m not uncomfortable. I just - ah...I’ve never done anything like, well. If what you’re proposing is something physical I’m afraid I have no experience and…” Her face feels way too hot again.

“Thought you might be a virgin,” Vanasha says, and she doesn’t sound judgemental or snide, thankfully. “You’ve been too busy saving the world and all that. Can’t imagine where you would have found the time.” She picks up the wine and takes another sip. “But you guessed right. I’m offering you a chance for us to get to know each other better.” She smiles, wineglass balanced in between two fingers. “What do you say?”

She answers without thinking it through. Her mouth moves for her, because the rest of her body is hardly functioning. “Yes.”

Vanasha’s smile spreads into a devilish grin and she sets the wineglass down. Aloy leans back on the couch, spreads her arms out across its back to better anchor herself, or to at least stop her damn head from swimming. Vanasha is walking toward her, _stalking_ is a better word. She straddles Aloy’s lap and places her hands on Aloy’s shoulders. “Mm, nice muscles, Huntress.”

“Heh, thanks.” Aloy’s entire body is humming with some kind of tense energy. She wants to touch Vanasha, or have Vanasha touch her _more_ , but with her sitting on her lap and hands roaming over her arms, Aloy feels like there isn’t much else she can do to speed this up. Something tells her she is entirely at Vanasha’s mercy. And she doesn’t really mind.

“So, Aloy. Allow me to properly thank you.” Vanasha cups her face in both hands. Aloy holds her breath and waits. She doesn’t know quite what to expect. She only knows about physicality second-hand, from whatever displays of affections she’s spotted out of the corner of her eye. But right now, with Vanasha straddling her and looking down on her with a gaze she can only describe as _hungry_ , Aloy desperately wants to learn more.

“Go ahead,” she croaks out.

Vanasha chuckles and smiles softly. Aloy only sees it for the briefest second. Then Vanasha lunges forward, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Aloy gasps as Vanasha’s lips glide over hers. Now her hands move to grasp Vanasha’s arms, and she groans as she feels the taut muscle just under the skin. Vanasha kisses her again and again and again and her whole body feels wound tight, ready to explode.

Vanasha’s lips leave hers and she whimpers, but then Vanasha’s lips find her neck. She chuckles against Aloy’s skin, kisses lower, down to her chest. Vanasha slips to the floor and kisses her stomach and Aloy feels her heart jump into her throat. “So you’ve never done this before, Freckles?” Vanasha’s hands are on her hips, tugging at cloth, pulling her clothes away.

Aloy shakes her head as she feels Vanasha’s lips and tongue on her lower abdomen. “No,” she manages to say in a breathy whisper. “But I’m glad to be doing it now.”

Vanasha laughs that deep, throaty laugh again as she slips Aloy’s pants and underclothes off and it’s nearly enough to drive her insane. Aloy feels Vanasha’s hands on her knees, gently pushing, so Aloy spreads her legs open. Her very core is pulsing with a desperate need. Vanasha’s lips are on the inside of her thigh, teeth grazing flesh, tongue carving a path. Her hands are on Aloy’s hips, anchoring her into place.

Vanasha’s tongue presses between her folds and it’s like electricity coursing through her. Her jaw drops and a low moan escapes the back of her throat and she brings a hand down to Vanasha’s head, twining her fingers into that dark, beautiful hair. Vanasha’s tongue laps at her again and she rolls her hips forward, trying to find that sensation like sparks going through her whole body.

Vanasha’s tongue moves upward, rolls over that spot that makes her whole body clench up, and Aloy can’t hold back another low moan. She had never imagined sex feeling this good. A few years ago, when she came fully into her adolescence, she had not imagined anyone wanting to have sex with her, the shunned and socially awkward Nora girl.

Aloy feels Vanasha’s lips close around that spot and she sucks hard, tongue lashing back and forth in a way that makes Aloy want to come undone. She arches her back, rolls her hips against Vanasha’s mouth over and over. She bites her lip to hold back some of the louder, undignified noises escaping her throat. The tension in her body is coiling tighter and tighter, threatening to snap loose all at once.

And then it does.

Aloy cries out in a broken, staccato moan as her body pulsates with release. Vanasha continues her ministrations until the pulses are barely more than a shiver running through Aloy’s body. Finally, she pulls away, kissing each of Aloy’s thighs and then along her stomach as she crawls back up to straddle Aloy’s waist.

She smiles down at Aloy and says, “Well, Huntress?”

Aloy places her hands on Vanasha’s hips and tugs her closer. She leans up to catch Vanasha’s lips in a kiss. “Can...can we do that again?” she asks when their lips part.

Vanasha laughs and cups her cheek. “Oh Aloy, we’re going to do that and much more by the time I’m done getting to know you.”


End file.
